bend
by oblivion's pen
Summary: It started out like any normal night...until Raito saw L bend over. Then it all went downhill from there.


I do not own.

I really want to update 'tutor', but I couldn't find any inspiration. So then I was on dA, and I decided to do some Raito.L smut...

Because there's never enough of that, really.

Pairing(s): Raito.L  
Summary: It started out like any normal night...until Raito saw L bend over. Then it all went downhill from there.

* * *

bend

It started out like any normal night.

Yagami Raito checked his watch, sighing as he rubbed his temple lightly. Three-thirty in the morning. It was so like Ryuuzaki to call Raito over randomly at this hour.

The upbeat, unbearably chipper elevator music was starting to get to him. Lack of sleep for about three nights did this to a person, after all. Checking his watch again, Raito leaned against the back elevator wall, closing his eyes. Despite the annoying elevator music, he almost managed to nod off to sleep when a loud _ding_ jolted him from his close-to slumber. "Damn," he cursed softly. _L is going to pay._

But oops. It was that kind of thinking that made L suspect that Raito was Kira, after all.

Shaking his head to forget about any thoughts of the investigation, Raito brushed some auburn bangs away from his intelligent mahogany eyes. His footsteps made soft shifts against the reddish fabric of the carpet, and he was keenly aware of the endless silence as Raito continued down the hall. Finally reaching a door, he stopped, knocking on it loudly.

_Go in, drop off the research, maybe exchange some witty banter, and then leave, _Raito thought, slowly working out the process in his mind. _That way, I should be getting home around--_

"Is that you, Raito-kun? Come on in! Please lock the door after you are inside!" came the slightly muffled voice from past the door. Raito was slightly taken aback. L was trusting him to come in all alone?

Seriously?

Raito shrugged, opening the white door with ease and slipping inside, closing the door and locking it shut after he was inside. "L?" No answer. "Ryuuzaki?" Still no answer.

With a set frown, Raito glanced down at his watch (_four-fifteen, holy fuck, I need to get home_) and sighed, running a hand through his side-swept, auburn hair. "Ryuuzaki?" he called again, and this time, there came a reply.

"Ah, Raito-kun. Give me a moment, please." So Raito begrudingly sat down, rubbing his temple. He had a huge headache, and was vaguely aware that there was a possibility of a migraine if he didn't get some kind of rest or exercise or _something_ by now. He closed his eyes, once again reaching towards the dreamland of sleep, before the sound of shuffled footsteps (_Ryuuzaki, it's definitely Ryuuzaki_) interrupted him. Raito opened his eyes tiredly and glanced up, first skipping past the other before freezing, taking a double-take.

_What the fuck?!_

L looked as close to normal as he could always be, with his mussy raven locks everywhere and large black eyes staring curiously at Raito. But this time, instead of being dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt, he was merely dressed in an oversized, long-sleeved shirt, the bottoms cutting off at the top of his legs. Which, by the way, were very long and slender and pale and--

Raito coughed deliberately and looked down. Shit. No more looking. No. More. Looking.

Because despite the fact that L was most definitely a _male_, his legs were incredibly girly and Raito could, for some strange freakish reason, imagine them wrapped around his waist while he--

Okay, _hell_ no. No going there, no more thinking that way at all.

_Just drop off the information and leave_.

"Raito-kun, are you feeling alright?" L asked curiously, his black eyes staring at Raito as the detective blinked owlishly.

"I'm fine," Raito replied quickly (_shit, maybe a little too quickly_), and averted his gaze to the window right behind L.

"You are not," L concluded, sitting down on the chair opposite Raito. The younger man's eyes widened. _Fuck! There is no way he would--_

Apparently unaware of his bottom half's near-nakedness, L lifted his slim legs onto the chair, sitting in his regular position. Only this time, Raito could see his underwear. (_When the hell did Ryuuzaki start having a nice ass?_)

No, no, no, no! Why was Raito thinking these things?! And about another man of all things! No, this wasn't right. Raito was a natural-born charmer; he had model-like looks and brains to go along with it. Any woman would easily climb into bed with him, and many had. So why in all the hells was he thinking of _Ryuuzaki_ in that way?!

Oblivious to the Yagami boy's internal struggles, L got out of the chair and stood before Raito, grasping the folder from the stunned auburn-haired boy. "Ah. I see you brought the research I asked for," L said, obviously pleased. A small smile dawned on the older man's lips, and Raito blinked. For once, L didn't look like the crazy alien-like creature like he always did. This time, he seemed almost...normal. Human.

_Cute_.

...Aaaand there were those thoughts again. Raito felt absolutely _miserable. _He was incredibly tired, which must've had some chain reaction to his brain/groin because now he couldn't stop thinking about L in those not-so-great ways.

Lovely.

Raito stood up, his gaze on his feet before he slowly looked up. L was casually sitting on the kitchen counter, hunched in his regular fetal-like position and reading the packet that Raito had given him. "Ryuuzaki, I'm tired," Raito grumbled. "I think I'll be going--"

"Ah-!" L yelped softly, the papers tumbling out of his hands. On his thumb was a single bead of red blood, and Raito raised an eyebrow. "Papercuts are small, but they sting very much, do they not?" L got off the counter as Raito stepped forward once, beginning to walk over to help pick up the papers. But when he saw L bend down easily and begin to pick up the individual sheets, Raito swallowed. L's barely-covered ass was facing him, and Raito had to look away. A mental groan worked its way into his mind, however, when he realized that he had a problem.

A big problem.

A very, very big problem.

With hurried panic, Raito sat down, trying to conceal the huge erection that he had managed to get in only five seconds. Fuck.

The Yagami boy contemplated his two options; either:

One) He would go into L's bathroom and hopefully just get off there. But there was a huge problem with that, having to all do with L's insatiable curiosity. The detective would wonder why Raito was in there for so long, why there were strange noises coming from the bathroom, why there was a creamy ribbon of white on his towel. So, that choice was, essentially, out of the frickin' question.

or

Two) He would just get up and leave. Which, in this case, would also be incredibly difficult, seeing as how he would have to make it to the door without Ryuuzaki noticing the fucking huge bulge in his pants. But then Raito would have to get into the elevator (possibly with other people), and then get out the lobby, then into a cab, and then to home, and then--

Okay, definitely not that choice.

So really, there was only one thing to do besides those two, and that was to satisfy himself _now _with Ryuuzaki.

But...

Raito watched as L stood up, brushing his knees off and staring down at the papers intently. Instead of biting his cut thumb, however, the detective bit on his lower lip cutely, dark eyes flying across the paper at incredible speeds. No...he couldn't do that to Ryuuzaki...

Could he?

Raito respected L; he was the only other being on earth that could match his intelligence, and Raito enjoyed the game of cat-and-mouse. But there was always something deep down inside his brain (_or maybe his heart_) that begrudingly admitted that he _liked_ L...in more ways than just one. It started out about a month ago, when Raito found himself just staring a little too long at L, but then...then...

Raito turned towards the still-reading L, and then threw all caution out the window.

_To hell with that_, he thought, and stood up, walking quickly and deliberately to the raven-haired detective. L looked up, blinking twice before saying, "Raito-kun, may I help you? Or did you need to go home already?" Raito moved a little closer (_definitely invading Ryuuzaki's privacy, look at him squirm_) and bent his head. L's black eyes widened considerably as Raito crushed their lips together in an almost bruising manner, urgency and want and oh, fuck, _need_ behind that single action.

L blinked, eyes the size of saucers as he pushed on Raito's chest, forcing the younger man away. However, that did not stop Raito from advancing closer, a dangerous look that L had never before seen in his eyes. The detective backed up, his back hitting the marble counter before he cursed. This was ironic; L was literally stuck between a rock and a Hard Place.

Yeah. Literally.

"Raito-kun, what do you think you're--?"

Cut off once again by those infuriating lips, L squirmed against Raito, trying in vain to push against the younger man's (_well-toned_) chest. But then there was a nip at the bottom of his lip, and L, completely unused to this feeling, gasped, letting in Raito's tongue. For a minute, there was nothing but the sound of the wet sounds of their lips meeting, before Raito pulled away, gently nipping at L's bare throat.

"Rai-to-kun-what-ar-are-y-you-do-ing?!" demanded L, and Raito smirked against the creamy-white throat (_is it hard to talk, Ryuuzaki?_). L raised his hands, determined to push Raito away again before the auburn-haired man grasped both of L's arms, pulling them behind the detective's back while simultaneously grinding deliciously into him. L's eyes flew open wide, and without warning came a long moan from him, to which he flushed bright red after. "Raito-kun, please stop--!" L let out a yelp as he felt Raito's hands in a place where they really shouldn't have been.

"If I didn't know better, Ryuuzaki..." Raito murmured, his breath hot and steamy against L's ear as he nipped softly, "..._this_ means that you want me, right?"

L squeezed his eyes shut as Raito pulled him away from the counter, leading him hurriedly to the back.

To the bedroom.

His breath was coming in short pants, and his normally pale face was flushed with the heat. _Raito-kun, what are you planning? What...no, _why _are you doing this?_ L squeezed his eyes shut, and clutched Raito's shirt. _Raito-kun..._

L had never been like this before--insatiably curious yet unwilling to pursue it. Right now, his mind was sincerely focused on one thing--Raito.

Said boy pushed L onto the bed, slamming his lips into the older man's as the boy's fingers trailed over L's chest. A loud gasp escaped the detective's lips as Raito pinched one of L's nipples hard, slipping his tongue into the stunned Ryuuzaki's mouth. "R-" L pushed back against Raito's shoulders, but his feeble attempts were discarded. The boy was too strong, or maybe L was too weak. Either way, Raito broke the kiss, trailing nips and sharp bites down L's pale and slender neck. "R-Raito-k-kun..."

Raito grinned. The detective really had lost all comprehensive thought. But then again, it wasn't as if Raito could really think clearly right then either; he was too drunk on the lust and heat, too drunk on the sight of the flushed Ryuuzaki moaning and squirming underneath him. Coming to L's chest, Raito bit one of his nipples and then licked it almost apologetically. Doing this to the other pink nub on the almost white expanse of chest under him, Raito drank in the sharp cries and the slow moans that followed it, grinning in an almost feral manner.

But then one of L's flailing feet brushed against the rock-hard erection that Raito was sporting, and a loose moan escaped the boy's lips. He ground his erection against L's, and the two gasped, the sheer heat and pleasure rendering them both breathless. "R-Raito-kun," L stuttered, a plea in his voice. Yet he knew not what he was pleading _for_; only that he wanted it, and he wanted it _now_. Raito grinned, pausing to turn around. L raised an eyebrow, his eyesight blurry with the intensity he was feeling, but let out a yelp when--in the next second--Raito grasped L's boxers and pulled them down.

There was a moment of silence as L tried to cover himself. Raito grasped L's wrists firmly but gently, leaning forward.

Raito leaned forward to whisper softly in L's ear. "You're beautiful, Ryuuzaki."

And suddenly, this started to mean so much more. L blinked in confusion, his eyes growing wide with realization. Raito wasn't plotting anything at all. This was--

"Ah!" A short gasp escaped L's lips as Raito suddenly bent down. He licked at L's entrance as if he was a kid with an ice cream bar; golden eyes looking up all the while to see L's reaction. Which, of course, would have been L squirming and gasping, his eyes growing wide with the bolts of pleasure that fizzed into his being. "Raito-ah!-kun, s-stop!" he whimpered, knuckles going as white as the bed's sheets as he grasped onto them hurriedly. "Th-That's di-dirty!" The younger boy didn't pause, and as L shut his eyes, something cold and slimy prodded at his entrance, thrusting in. L involuntarily jolted, gritting his teeth against the uncomfortable feeling. There was a pause, and a second finger was added with the first.

The second finger was uncomfortable, but no worse than the first. L bore with it.

But then the third finger was added, and pain jolted through L's body. He hissed, clenching Raito's shoulders with bony fingers and tensing up. Raito kissed L's eyelids gently, but his member throbbed at the feeling of L clenching tightly around his fingers. He was having a hard time waiting, but Raito didn't want to hurt L. He slid his fingers out and thrust them back in, creating a rhythmic sensation that made the pain ebb away. L let out a soft moan, and then a louder one as Raito hit a small bundle of nerves that made him cry out.

Being the inexperienced virgin that he was, L immediately came, a reddish blush clinging to his cheeks as he gasped. Silky white ribbons splattered onto his stomach, making L flush deeply with embarrassment. Raito, on the other hand, merely gave that sexy smirk of his, leaning forward and capturing L's swollen lips in a bruising kiss. Tongues clashed, and Raito pulled back, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their tongues together. The younger boy tugged at his pants, pulling them down and thrusting them away. Then he caught L's gaze, the dark-ringed eyes meeting gold ones.

"This is going to hurt," Raito said bluntly, not bothering to lie. He lifted L easily by his hips, the older man swallowing and clutching Raito's shoulders. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

L nodded, not trusting his voice, as Raito began to lower him onto his huge member. At first, he felt nothing but the same uncomfortable stretching feeling--then, pain jolted through him. L gasped, clenching, and Raito let out a small groan. "Do you want to stop?" asked Raito softly. L's gaze flickered to the boy's face. Hell, it _hurt_; but to leave the boy like this, all sweaty and begging for release--well, that'd be extremely cruel. So L shook his head, trying to relax as Raito rubbed soothing circles upon his slim and pale hips with his thumbs.

"R-Raito-kun, just..."

Raito swallowed, and then thrust into L hard, the detective's cry being muffled by a deep kiss. A tightly coiled heat engulfed Raito's member, making him dig his nails into the bed in pleasure as he dotted kisses along L's neck and face. The detective remained perfectly still, as pain jolted through him everytime he moved. But as Raito's kisses distracted him away, L noticed that the pain began to ebb into a dull ache. He opened his eyes, glancing at Raito as the boy looked back down. Their eyes locked. "You can move."

Raito nodded, pushing L back onto the bed as he pulled out. Then he slammed back in, sheathing himself to the hilt in L's tight heat.

L moaned; Raito jolted in pleasure at the sound of his name escaping the detective's lips with such desperation. Pulling back out, he slammed in again and again, beginning to create a slight rhythmic movement to which L and the boy moved to. L clung to Raito, his long pale legs wrapping around the boy's back as they moved together, following some melodic tune that nobody but the two lovers could hear. But then Raito hit that spot in L again, the spot that made him see the stars and heaven and all things past heaven, and L cried out.

Raito closed his eyes, losing the rhythm as L clenched around him tightly; it was almost painful to move now, and his thrusts became increasingly erratic. Only a second after L, Raito came as well, releasing into L as heat flushed through the inside of the detective. The two lovers rode out the orgasm as long as they could, moving together until it became too tiring and painful.

The younger boy collapsed onto L's chest, panting as he pulled out of the detective. L shivered slightly at the feeling, closing his eyes.

They remained still for a moment, until Raito broke the silence. L dreaded this; the boy was going to say that this was all a mistake, that this never should've happened, that this was just...

..._A game._

Because L knew of his feelings towards Raito a long time ago, back until after a week or two after they had first met. He didn't like being in denial about things; he preferred to accept them head-on.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Hai, Raito-kun?" answered L miserably. This would be the moment. The dreaded moment that would shatter L.

"I..." Raito got up, hovering over L as he dipped his head, capturing the detective's lips again. "I love you," he finished, once they had pulled apart.

L blinked exactly twice in that slow, owlish manner of his. Then he looped his arms around Raito's neck, pulling him back down to the bed and--strangely--nuzzling into the Yagami boy's neck. Even L himself was bewildered by his behavior, but for now, the detective would just let his body's instincts take over.

"Ryuuzaki, you didn't answer me. Tell me what you think," Raito pointed out, annoyance flitting across his face. L pulled back, a cheeky grin decorating his lips.

"Make me."

* * *

OHHHH GOD. This was soooo horrible because the ending was cheesy and this was stupid and hoooomigod my brain just explodeded. D:

Gah. Rate and Review if you'd like, but it was so crappy, I'm almost scared of hearing people's comments.

I have to go run away and hide in shame now!

.oblivion's pen

P.S. Can anyone tell me why the brackets aren't working in the story summaries? Mine look so messy now that I can't use them...cries


End file.
